


“It’s Good To Have Friends”

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Golden Age (Comics), Humor, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If storerooms could talk…</p>
            </blockquote>





	“It’s Good To Have Friends”

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 9, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 13, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1545  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> [Rai_Daydreamer](rai_daydreamer.livejournal.com) requested “Clark and Bruce are flirting secretly in _The Daily Planet_ ” from my [DCU GSB Fic Request Meme.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/75156.html)  
> Well, they ended up doing a little more than flirting! Hope you like it, Rai! :)

**1950**

_The Daily Planet_ buzzed with activity as befitted a great metropolitan newspaper: phones were ringing, typewriters were clacking, and reporters were calling for copy boys.

Clark loved this world, its excitement and colorful personalities enjoyable, and he was happy to be a part of it all. While he was glad that he had grown up in rural, quiet Smallville, he was just as glad that reporting was his day job.

He was a good writer, could ‘turn a phrase’ as the old-timers said, and even though his life as Superman gave him an edge on stories, he had ferreted out non-super stories with real investigative reporting.

Clark wended his way through the maze of desks with a mug of black coffee and a chocolate-frosted doughnut. Snatches of conversation and news from the radio on a reporter’s desk swirled around him:

“Yeah, who knows what McCarthy’s up to? That speech of his in Wheeling claimed he had names of a bunch of Communists in the Government.” 

_“President Truman will sign the new tax bill that Congress has sent him this session, a cornerstone of the Fair Deal.”_

“You gotta go see _All About Eve!_ Bette Davis is fantastic in this, and there’s this up-and-coming actress, Marilyn Monroe, who’s gonna drive the guys wild!”

“I dunno, I was hoping to go see _Father Of The Bride_ with my boyfriend. Liz Taylor and Spencer Tracy are in it.”

_“In international news, the U.N. is debating a proposal to investigate the situation in Korea. The Democratic People’s Republic of North Korea has been threatening to invade the South in the form of saber-rattling speeches by dictator Kim Il-sung._

_“As the third anniversary of the Marshall Plan approaches, the State Department plans to issue a report on the status of Europe, and may schedule a presentation at the United Nations.”_

Clark spotted Lois at her desk, his desk directly opposite her, both pushed together.

He admiringly noticed her crisp, white blouse and cherry-red suit, her short, dark hair pert and stylish. Lois was always handsomely turned-out. 

“Hey, Clark.” She sipped her own mug of coffee, or ‘dynamite’, as Jimmy called it. “Any doughnuts left?”

“This is the last one.” Clark immediately broke it in half. “Here.”

“Thanks, sweetness.” Lois avidly bit into the pastry. She kept a girlish figure by near-kinetic motion because her diet was atrocious.

Clark sat down and perused his stack of newspapers, pausing at The Gotham Gazette. The headline read, **BATMAN AND ROBIN FOIL PENGUIN AGAIN!**

“Busy boys in Gotham,” Lois observed, gesturing at the paper with her coffee mug.

“They usually are.” He smiled at _The Star City Sentinel_. “Looks like Green Arrow and Speedy are busy, too.”

“Costumed heroes are good for a paper’s circulation.”

“That’s very true, Lois.”

Both reporters turned at the newcomer’s voice.

“Bruce Wayne! What are you doing in town?” Lois put down her mug.

Bruce twirled his cane. “Oh, just visiting friends.” He smiled carelessly. “How are you, Clark?”

“Fine, thank you.”

Lois leaned forward. “Bruce, I’d like to ask…”

“Excuse me, Lois. Clark, I need your help. Dick’s birthday is coming up and I want your opinion on a gift I’m thinking of getting him.” He patted his suit pockets. “Oh, tosh, I left that flyer down in the lobby. Come with me while I go fetch it, will you?”

Lois rolled her eyes as Bruce steered Clark by the elbow toward the door.

“If you didn’t want to give an interview, all you had to do was say so!”

Both men broke out into laughter as soon as they were out of the newsroom. Clark hustled Bruce down the corridor and into the proverbial storeroom closet.

As always, the two men were a contrast: Bruce dressed in an expensive tailored dark-blue suit with a wine-red vest, tie, and white silk shirt, sharp fedora, and gold-headed cane. 

Clark was wearing rumpled blue pants and white cotton shirt, his red tie askew and sleeves rolled up. Clark’s hair was wavy and disheveled while Bruce’s was slick and combed. 

In the space of mere seconds, Bruce was as nearly rumpled as Clark. His fedora was knocked to the floor and his cane joined it. Bruce’s hands cupped Clark’s buttocks while his tongue slid down Clark’s throat. Clark’s hands gripped Bruce’s shoulders, pushing him back against the shelves, knocking down a roll of paper towels.

“Mmm, Bruce,” Clark groaned when they came up for air.

“You’ve got to come to the Manor this weekend,” Bruce gasped as her rained kisses on Clark’s face.

Clark ran his hands through Bruce’s hair as he kissed his lover’s throat. “I will.” He thrust his groin against Bruce’s, yelping as Bruce squeezed his ass.

Clark unbuttoned Bruce’s vest and shirt, pulling them open to expose his chest and fastened his mouth on one nipple.

Bruce groaned and slid one hand around, unbuckling Clark’s belt and pulling his pants down to expose the white boxer shorts.

“What, you’re not wearing the boxers with little hearts on them I got you for Valentine’s Day?” Bruce asked in a teasing voice as he nibbled an ear.

“Umm…no.” Clark squirmed as Bruce pulled down only the back of his underwear, a questing finger slipping into the cleft of between his cheeks. “Aah!”

Grinning devilishly, Bruce began massaging Clark’s groin, heat searing through the cloth while he sucked on Clark’s collarbone.

Clark shivered as he processed the sensual assault. He rubbed up against Bruce’s hand, his cock on fire.

“Bruce…” he pleaded.

Bruce grinned and captured Clark’s mouth again, loving the taste of his lover’s mouth. 

Finally he took pity on the Kryptonian and slid to his knees, pulling the rest of Clark’s boxers down and kissing up-and-down the long column of flesh that was exposed.

Clark groaned, curling his fingers in Bruce’s by-now-thoroughly-mussed hair. He shuddered as a warm tongue slid up and down his cock, gasping, “Bruce!!!” 

Bruce chuckled and swallowed Clark, who bucked and groaned, staggering back but Bruce grabbed his thighs, digging his fingers in.

He was skillful, drawing out Clark’s pleasure until his lover came with a deep-felt groan, pouring down his throat with delicious abandon. 

“Mmm, tasty as always, Clark.” Bruce stood, his face flushed.

“Allow me to return the favor, Bruce.” Clark touched his lover between his legs, satisfied at the bulge he felt there. Bruce moaned. “I want this inside me…now!”

An evil grin spread across Bruce’s face. “All fours, Sexy.”

Clark eagerly obeyed, kicking his pants and boxers off, kneeling as Bruce positioned himself behind, cock glistening and ready.

With every long, glorious stroke, Clark moaned softly, trying not to alert passersby in the hall to what was going on in the boring old storeroom.

Clark’s fingers pierced the cement floor, giving him purchase as Bruce rode him long and hard, arm around his waist, pleasure blooming through him like the unfolding petals of a rose.

When Bruce came inside him, Clark bit down on his howl, arching up as stars pinwheeled in front of his eyes.

Shakily, he smoothed out the concrete and laughed, “Where’s my pants, Bruce?”

Bruce kissed the small of his back. “’Fraid you’ll have to go commando the rest of the day, love.” He held out torn white boxers.

“Oops,” Clark said with a laugh.

& & & & & &

  
**FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO**   


“Hey, Jimmy.”

“Hey, Lois. Where’s Clark?”

Lois’ mouth quirked in a smile. “Oh, he’s off with millionaire Bruce Wayne.”

“Well, Clark _has_ interviewed Mr. Wayne a lot.” Jimmy tweaked his bow tie. He set his bulky Hasselblad down on the desk.

“Oh, you’re right about that, Jimmy.”

The redhead picked up _The Gotham Gazette_. “Hey, I see the Dynamic Duo are still on the case.”

“You and Robin are good buddies.”

“Yeah, we get along real well.”

“It’s good to have friends.”

Jimmy laughed. “Always.”

Lois picked up a file folder and left the newsroom.

As she passed the storeroom, a noise grabbed her attention. She looked at the door, then pressed her ear against it, a small smile spreading across her face.

Really, she ought to be shocked at two men going at it like rabbits, but it was actually kind of sexy to think of two good-looking men together, even if one of the men was on the dorky side.

Speaking of good-looking guys, did Batman ever bend Superman over the hood of the Batmobile?

She tingled between her legs as she heard another moan.

Footsteps from down the corridor backed her away from the door. Clutching the file folder, Lois wobbled slightly on her high heels, the tingle growing stronger.

_Damnit!_

Lois dropped the folder and the papers scattered. She got on her knees and scooped the papers up.

The footsteps stopped and Lois looked up at a flared yellow skirt, tulle petticoat, and a tantalizing glimpse of…

“Hey, Lois. Need any help?”

“Yes.” Lois stuffed the rest of the papers into the folder and stood up. Red hair, green eyes, and a ruby-lipsticked mouth curving up into a smile in a heart-shaped face greeted her. It was always good to have friends. Lois shot her hand out and grabbed a slim arm.

“Come with me, Lana.”

There was a storeroom at the other end of the hall…


End file.
